


My River Flows In You

by crazy_v



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, As he is Harry's boyfriend, Blogger Louis, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Everyone is 22, Famous Harry, Liam is openly gay, Louis is 22, Louis then becomes popular, Louis-centric, M/M, Mentions a little of xfactor, Ordinary Louis, Pianist Louis, Popstar Harry, Popstar Liam, harry is not, harryandlouis, holy trinity, i guess, popstar zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_v/pseuds/crazy_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had gone to x factor where he met Harry. They fell in love and started a relationship. Harry was chosen for a band called holy trinity. They both lost x factor. Louis gave up on trying to make his name. Holy Trinity was the only thing on everyones minds. Liam had come out as gay but the management had stopped Harry from doing so, till their contract got over and they went on a break. Harry went back to his home, back to Louis. </p><p>Or</p><p>Harry and Louis are already in a relationship since x factor. But it is hidden. See how they come out and face the hypocrytic world with many faces while holding on to the only thing they need, their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Only a few hours are left for my boyfriend to come back._

Louis types in his blog.

_He has been away almost a year and it has been 3 months since I saw him last. I still cannot believe that he will be back forever in less than 36 hours. Just in time for the weekend._

Louis smiles to himself because that's true. He cannot believe the tour of Holy Trinity was finally ending and his popstar will just be his Harry again. But Louis couldn't type that in his blog. _No_. Because that would be outing Harry and their secret relationship. Louis huffed at the thought.

He and Harry were dating since they were 16 years and had met on the x-factor. Now at 22 their love was even stronger.

Louis closes his laptop and gets ready for his morning college. Six to eleven. He honestly had hardly slept that night in excitement when Harry had called him to let him know he would be back soon.

Louis soon leaves their apartment and walks to college in hopes of getting some excitement in control.

Today he is wearing one of Harry's sweater in which he swims but he just loves the sweater paws he gets. Louis is waiting outside his class for Niall and is busy on the phone while all other students make a beeline for classroom. 

"Such a Twink." Somebody shouts and Louis is sure it was meant for him as he is openly gay. He prefers to ignore such comments as he is proud and he would rather no deak with such homophobes. 

"Why you jealous he is still more a man than you?" Some random girl shouts at the guy who just huffs at the stares he receives from the entire student body. "Uh Thanks guys." Louis says with a small smile which all of them return.

Louis is really happy to have classmates like these. Or maybe their generation is more accepting. Whatever it is. Louis is glad. 

"Louis!!" Niall breaks him from his trance as he pulls Louis' hand and drags him inside. 

"Don't manhandle me!" Louis jokes and swats Niall's hand away. 

"Did you hear? They are coming back tomorrow!" Niall said with glee.

"I know Niall. H is planning to come out." Louis whispers with a big grin. 

"Fuck that is awesome." Niall grins. 

-

As soon as their lectures are over, they head to the cafeteria, to fill their empty stomachs, for brunch. 

"You know I think they should buy a decent coffee machine, I don't even mind paying for it." Niall huffs as he eats his sandwich. Louis grins mischievously at Niall before stealing a chip from his plate.

"Lou!!!" Niall whines and Louis cannot stop laughing at how adorable he is. 

"Niall we have known each other for almost three years and you won't even give me a chip?" Louis admonishes. 

"Like you always share your nachos—" Niall's sarcasm is interrupted as a few more people join them at the table. 

"Hey Niall," Emily ruffles his head and nods at Louis. Soon they are joined by a few more people with whom they were assigned to do a submission.

"So how is your assignment going?" Dave, Louis thinks is gay, asks.

"Uh just started it. But we have two more weeks to finish it right? Louis pushes back his hair gives his best smile. _Definitely gay_.

"Yeah. I am done with mine. So if you need any help then let me know." _That's so sweet_ , Louis thinks but merely nods. 

Having nothing else to speak about, Louis looks back at Niall who is busy talking to Emily and one more girl Louis can't remember. Louis looks at the other end of the long table where most of the people are listening to a girl speaking. 

"Yeah I am going tomorrow to the airport at six. They surely are coming then. If you want to join me the please do." She says 

"Where?" Louis asks loudly to alert her even he is listening.

"To meet the holy trinity. They are coming back tomorrow night. I am upset that they are going on a break. Who knows when we will see them together?" She says.

"They are not coming back together." One of them says and others stare at her. "Harry and Liam are going to disclose their relationship and Zayn us going solo." She says confident. 

Louis controls his laughter but fails terribly.

"Harry is not gay." One of them retorts and Louis kind of glares at her. 

"He is. Only Liam was allowed to come out of the closet though. They cannot have two members come out as gay together. Their market would crash." _Its true. That is exactly what had happened._

Suddenly he feels exhausted. "Nialler I am heading home okay?" Louis huffs and stands up.

He better get started with his assignment too. 

"Ok Lou. See you tonight." Niall smiles and then his eyes widen.

"Tonight? Did we make plans?" Louis narrows his gaze at Niall. 

"I meant tomorrow. Bye Louis." Niall grins and sees Louis walk away. 

-

On the way home, Louis changes his mind and heads to the music institute he was learning piano at. It had been around five months he was learning to play the piano but had kept it a secret from everyone. Louis liked to tell himself that it was a secret because he wanted to surprise everyone. But honestly he knew that everyone would sympathise with him as if he were holding on to the last string of hope for music. Where he had terribly failed. _No not failed_ , Louis thinks, he could still make good music.

Louis sits by the piano and busies himself in practising scales. When he reaches home around 4pm, he decides to start on his economics assignment after having some food. Once he is satisfied with the rough assignment he has typed out, he heads to his huge bed and goes to sleep.

 

A noise wakes him up. Louis slowly cracks his eyes open, one after the other. He tries to strain his ears to listen to the noise. 

Was it his imagination? Was it really there? 

Again another noise. Hushed whispering. 

_Where is it?_ Louis tries to remember where was the bat. He quietly scoots out of the bed and retrieves the bat from under the bed, kept there for situations like these. 

He fetches his mobile and calls the cops.

_The alarms need to be changed._  

H e walks out of the room, towards the kitchen and then the hall. 

Everything is very quiet. 

Louis leans against the wall waiting, trying to silence his breaths. 

He sees it. A tall dark figure with its back to him. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Louis shouts and strikes. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. I ALREADY CALLED THE COPS. SO DONT TRY ANYTHING ON ME OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED FOR MURDER. LIFETIME IMP–" 

"LOUIS!! STOP FOR FUCKS SAKE." The person shouts as he tries to get a hold of the bat by pushing Louis against a wall. Louis' eyes start to water in shock as he looks at Harry frowning at him. 

"God Lou, I hope that next time if there is a real break in then you will lock yourself yeah?" Harry says and cups Louis' face.

"Harry!" Louis jumps on him and hugs him by wrapping his hands and legs around Harry.

"Quick thinker he is." Someone says behind them but Louis doesn't care are he is lost in Harry's deep throaty chuckle.

Harry pushes Louis little away as he captures his mouth with his own. Louis pushes his tongue into Harry's mouth. Soon they are snogging.

"You do realise that there is an audience here?" Someone says. 

Louis opens his eyes to see Zayn, Liam and Niall sitting on the sofa and grinning at them. 

"Just leave already." Harry mutters and tries to pull Louis back into kissing.

"Guys!" Louis says excitedly as he rushes to the other two and hugs them too. 

"Good to see you too Lou." Zayn says while Liam kisses his cheek.

"Keep those lips away from me. I don't Harry's saliva on me!" Liam scoots away as Louis tries to kiss his cheek. 

"Fine. Zayn doesn't mind though." Louis kisses Zayn who groans in protest.

"That is just gross Lou." Niall says from across him.

"Aww Nialler's feeling left out." Louis jumps on him and kisses his cheek too while others burst into laughter.

Soon they were talking while eating pizza. Louis was perched on Harry's lap stealing smiles and kisses every few seconds.

Louis rests his head on the crook of Harry's neck and just breathes everything in. _Harry is here. The guys are here._ He was so content. He was so happy they all were here, _even if it was at an ungodly hour. Wait_.

"Wait. Weren't you guys suppose to come tomorrow? What day is it! How long did I sleep?" Louis gets up from Harry's lap and looks around for his phone.

"Lou.." chuckles Harry, "Surprise?" 

Louis sighs and settles back in Harry's arms. "I love you." Louis kisses Harry's neck. "Love you too Boo." Harry whispers kissing Louis forehead. 

By the time the guys are leaving, Louis is asleep in Harry's arms. Harry quietly carries Louis in their room and lays him down with a kiss, before quickly taking a shower.

He emerges the room in a towel as he goes inside their closet. 

"Haz? You there?" Louis' panics when he doesn't see Harry around him.

_Was it all a dream?_

 

"Baby I'm here." Harry comes back in his shorts and sits next to Louis. 

Louis fully sits up and looks at Harry before pulling him over his body. 

"Wait. Wait." Louis says as he gropes the bed table for his specs.

Harry whines at the loss of contact.

"Let me have a proper look at you please." Louis says and his eyes path his entire body.

"Wanna look at you too." Harry murmurs pulling down his boxers. 

Louis nods and strips too.

"You forgot something."  Harry says as he removes Louis specs and places them back on the night stand.

"Beautiful." Harry says kissing both his eyes before pressing their lips together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis literally slept 15 minutes before his five thirty alarm rang.

  
"Shit." Louis turns of the alarm and cries internally.

 _Please god let sleep a but more. First lecture is work psychology. Shit. I have to get up. Maybe I can come back and sleep_.

  
Louis tries moving and groans. He was really sore after yesterday night.

Harry, who is used to many sleepless nights, looks at Louis in concern.

  
"Lou rest a bit more. I will drive you to college." Harry caresses Louis' head.

  
"Hmm." Louis thinks he manages to smile as he goes back to sleep.

  
-

  
"Lou! Hurry up! I am removing the car." Harry says as he walks to their garage to remove the car to drop Louis to college.

  
"Fuck sorry, Haz you need to drive fast. I am fucking late." Louis mutters as he gets into the passenger seat in his specs.

  
"No lenses? You must be really late." Harry chuckles and pulls out the car on the road.

  
"You are lucky I found them! They were lying bloody on the floor and imagine if I had to go without them!" Louis complains as he shifts on his seat.

  
"Lou I had kept them on the night stand. You sore?" Harry notices Louis' restlessness.

  
"No. But yes. Its good. Don't worry about it Harold." Louis winks at Harry and then grins at him.

  
"Here we are. What time will you be done?" Harry asks as he stops the car.

  
"Hmm.. Not really sure. Will call okay? Bye Haz." Louis gets down and turns to look at Harry who is pouting like a three year old.

 _Such a child,_  Louis thinks and quickly kisses Harry before running towards the college building.

  
-

  
It was when he tried to search for Niall that he realised he didn't have his phone or wallet.

  
_Left it on the night stand to charge._

  
Hopefully he could run into a friendly face and borrow their phone.

  
Which he did too. The only other problem he faced was...

  
_What was his number.. The only number I remember is of the landline in Doncaster. Great. Great Louis. You should be proud of yourself,_  Louis muses sarcastically.

  
No worries. He could walk home. Just like any other day except he lived in London where it bloody rained almost all the time like right now and he had no umbrella.

That is why Louis was sitting in the classroom a few minutes before the class was over as he cursed Niall for not coming and hoped for the rain to die down, which, by the looks of it, wasn't going to.

  
He rested his head on the bench a took few deep breaths when the class ended before heading out.

  
_Its not the end of the world. Don't be such a drama q—,_  Louis was brought back by his thoughts when he heard someone scream.

  
"AHHHHH HARRYY STYLLEESSS!!!"

  
Louis' head whips around.

_Harry_

He somehow manages to swarm through the every growing crowd,  _mob,_  of people and reaches its core. But people keep pushing him away as they make grabby hands towards Harry.

  
"Harreh!!" Louis tries catching his attention but has no luck.

  
"Alberto!!" Louis tries calling the guard who luckily spots him.

  
"Hey watch it!" Someone shouts besides him and soon he loses his balance. But has no place to fall.

  
Luckily he finds his footing again before extending his hand towards Alberto.

  
Harry notices them and takes Louis' hand. Automatically the people around him allow him to get through.

  
Harry doesn't say anything just guides them away from the building towards the car park.

As they exit the building, Harry holds Louis close in his arms and he opens an umbrella for them.

  
All this while Louis is still wondering _what the hell is happening._

As soon as Harry and Louis are seated in the backseat, does Harry speak.

  
"Louis are you alright?"

  
"My eyes are deaf and my ears can't see.. and I am not even making sense." Louis collapses dramatically against the seat.

  
Harry scoots closer as he quickly scans Louis and sends a silent prayer thanking that no injury had occurred.

  
"You had forgotten your phone and wallet home. That is like so irresponsible! Do you know how worried I was?" Harry says handing Louis the phone.

  
"I know Haz. That's why I tried to call you but didn't have your number." Louis says sighing.

  
"What? Louis you have known me for six years and I have never changed my number. How could you not know it!" Harry shook his head.

  
"What do we have contact books for?!" Louis grumbles and tries pulling Harry closer to him.

  
"Keep your hands off me! I am not talking to you till you learn my and even Alberto's cellphone number." Harry swats Louis' hands.

  
"Heyyyyy, no fair. Do you even know what is my cellphone number then?"

  
"7740737389." Harry recites and Louis can almost see his chest swell with pride.

  
_Hmm is it? I don't remember it myself.. But better not let him know that. Otherwise he will tell me to learn that too!_ Louis thinks.

  
"Okay fine!" Louis gives up, "I will learn them by the end of the day."

  
"Okay fine." Harry pulls Louis on his lap.

  
"You are looking extra cute today." Harry says pecking Louis' cheek.

  
"I didn't even look in the mirror. I can't even imagine my hair." Louis subconsciously pats it.

  
"Your hair does seem a bit wild." Harry agrees, sniffling it.

"Yeah can't even imagine what that HARRY mob must have done to it. You do realise that this would be all over the internet?" Louis gives Harry a really serious look.

"Yeah must already be up." Harry fishes out it iPhone and starts typing his pass code. First time he mistypes. Second time he is just slow.

  
"God Haz. So slow!" Louis takes Harry's phone and uses his own thumb print to get in.

  
"How did you— when did you add your finger print to my touch ID? No wonder mine wasn't working!" Harry says as he pokes Louis sides.

  
"Stop poking me. Look!" Louis grabs Harry's hand and starts reading, "Harry Styles went to pick up his friend from college but got swamped by a mob."

Louis huffs disgusted and closes the phone, "If I would have been a girl then people would be announcing our wedding! The hypocrisy."

  
"Well if you had been a girl then I wouldn't have liked you. So it is good that the X met the Y." Harry grins.

"Haz.. I am going so suicide. That was like the worse joke ever. Even though it wasn't even a joke. Ugh. Get away." Louis pushes Harry away but Harry holds him even tighter.

Soon they reach their house.

Louis starts walking towards the door, "What do you want for lunch Haz?"

"Lou I have plans." Harry is still standing against the car, ready to leave.

 _But you just came back_ , Louis thinks.

"Oh ok Haz. See you tonight then?" Louis walks back and quickly kisses Harry.

  
"I love you, Lou." Harry hugs him before getting back in the car and leaving.

"I love you too."

 

After having a peanut butter jam sandwich, Louis sits in front of the blog to write.

 _Yesterday was a good day. My boyfriend came back a day early to surprise me. Although I did kind of ruin it by hitting him repeatedly with a bat. But in my defence, I thought he was a burglar._  
_Here is my first cover song, Look after you by the fray, dedicated to him._

  
Louis types and uploads it. He had recorded the song in Harry's home studio when Harry was touring. He had debated with himself, what to do with the song, but uploading it now seemed the right thing to do.

  
Louis then walks to the music institute to practise some piano while Harry was away.  
By the time Louis is done practising, it's a shocking six thirty on his phone and he has many, many missed calls from Harry and Alberto.

  
_Fuck,_ Louis calls Harry first.

"Louis! Where are you?"

"On my way home?"

"Okay Lou." Harry disconnects the call.

  
Louis is scared when he reaches home. Scared of angry mother bear Harry Styles.

"Louis why did you go out alone? Didn't we talk about taking Alberto or Frank?" Harry, who is wearing only his boxers and an apron, shouts from the kitchen.

"Sorry Harold, but need I remind you that I got along just fine before them." Louis sits across the bar.

"Baby I am scared ok. There are few people who know about us and some even hate me and will go to any extent. So please start taking security wherever you go. Please love." Harry stands next to Louis, with their hands joined together.

"Only because it would make you feel better. But I just hate it okay?" Louis mutters before Harry grins at him and kisses his forehead.

"Haz do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Louis asks hesitantly.

"Not yet babe. Why?"

"Because its the weekend. I want it to be just the two of us." Louis squeezes Harry's hand.

"A man of my dreams." Harry smirks before going back to making something.

"What's cooking?" Louis asks peeping at the stove as he moves to stand behind Harry.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for dinner. But only if you have learned those numbers we talked about." Harry says still cooking.

"Harold." Louis chides as he slips his hands below the apron and grazes Harry's nipples.

"Fine. But you have to learn them by tonight. Or no sex for you."

"I knew there is a reason I loved you." Louis smiles before taking a bite of the pancake and smirking at Harry.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters used in this post are merely personalised to my preferance. They do not, in any way, depict their real characters.

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments. I was really hesitant to release the cover at first, but your response was mind blowing. Some of you asked me to sing more covers, which I will in my own time. I might be a little unavailable this weekend as we (my boyfriend and I) have planned to spend it together in the house. Just the two of us._

_At times I do wish, that he was out, so that I could take him around London, go grocery shopping or do anything cause like he says, "London 's quite big." But never mind that because I rather be closeted with him than not having him. Hoping towards an exciting weekend_.

 

"Lou come back to beddddd." Harry whines.

Louis updates the post, closes his laptop and looks at Harry with a smile. "Ok whiny boy." 

Louis runs and lands next to Harry on the bed with a loud oof. 

By the time afternoon rolls around, Louis is sore and hungry.

"I swear Haz if you don't cook me anything then I am going to eat your big face." Louis groans.

"Hey!" Harry protests as he tries to get up but is caught between the sheets. "How about we call for some food yeah?" Harry mutters, groping for his phone. 

"Sure love." Louis yawns and closes his eyes.

 

"Lou?" Harry says as they are having lunch. 

"Hmm." Louis looks up to see Harry holding out his phone which displays a unclear picture of Louis and Harry outside the college

"Management thinks its a good idea to release an article stating I am in a committed relationship but your identity will not be disclosed. Is it fine with you?"

Louis' eyes widen in surprise and he gasps.

"I know its a lot to take in and if you—" Harry starts but is interrupted by Louis' kiss. 

-

"Babe our landline has been ringing constantly." Harry tells Louis on the phone, who is in the study working on his assignment. 

"Who is it?" Louis asks. 

"Uh its Lottie." Harry mutters.

"Harold I don't want to answer her calls. I suggest you do the same. Now let me study, boy." Louis hangs the call.

After a few minutes Louis gets a image on his whatsapp which makes him run to his room where a very naked and freshly shaved Harry awaits.

\- 

"So why are you ignoring Lottie?" Harry asks later that day as he rakes his fingers through Louis' hair who is sleeping on his chest.

_Not this again_ Louis thinks and hides his face in Harry's neck. 

"Lou.." Harry admonishes.

"She just said some things to me and you know how she is.." Louis tries not to give much away _Like how she constantly kept asking for money and tried using Harry's name everywhere and labeled me a failure because I was of no use to her and how she outed me in front of all my relatives at our cousin's wedding!_

"Something has happened in the last three months. I can smell it on you Lou." Harry sits up with a frown.

"I don't want to talk about it." Louis mutters and covers his head with a pillow. 

"Louis." Harry pulls away the pillow. 

"What the fuck Harold." Louis snaps and sits up. 

"Don't remove your anger on me Lou! I just don't like it when you hide stuff from me and it is clearing bothering you!" 

"Too bad I don't want to talk about it." Louis winces as he gets up too fast and walks to the bathroom before slamming the door.

-

Louis had left their house soon after that and made his way to the music institute after messaging Harry that he would be in the college library and will be back in a few hours. He had taken Frank with him so that Harry wouldn't be worried about him. He just hoped that Frank wouldn't tell Harry exactly where he went. 

After practising on the piano for only 45 minutes, Louis was bored. So he started writing his own music. 

It was 9pm when they closed the institute. Louis made his way back home hoping to avoid the topic. 

\- 

Harry was boiling with rage when Louis reached home. 

"Hey you airtight?" Louis asks as he steps in the house to see Harry standing right at the entrance and glaring at Louis. 

"I swear Louis, I am going to kill her. How dare she-" Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

"What is it Haz?"

"She left a voice message this time. I didn't mean to listen but I was right there and I couldn't stop. Sorry." Harry bit his lip and looked at Louis in apology. 

_Only you would apologise for listening to a message on our landline_  Louis thinks and smiles fondly. "I love you."

Harry is taken by surprise but cannot stop the smile from breaking on his face.

\- 

_"Louis for goodness sake answer your phone. I can't believe you are still stuck on what happened at Maggie's wedding! Look it wasn't much of a big deal ok. The stuff I said about how you were useless to me and how Harry could help me was true but I had a little too much to drink is all. And most of the people there already knew you were gay so why does it matter if u just confirmed it? Please stop being childish and tell Harry to give me a call."_   The line went dead after Lottie's message played. 

_She is merely saying the truth. This is so embarrassing. I already live off Harry so she wants it too. God what he must think of me._ Louis thinks as his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

Harry holds onto Louis' hands and waits for him to say something.

"I hate her Harry... I am so angry at her. I don't know why it has been bothering me but... it is the truth Haz." Louis shrugs as he looks at Harry and tries to swallow his emotions, "I have been a failure and am living off you." A tear falls from his eyes.

"No Lou. Don't talk like that!" Harry shakes his head as he tries to control his own tears. 

"Harry I am twenty two. I still don't have a source of income except the blog and you pay for everything, from my clothes to college. She is right Harry. I am usele—" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I don't know why are we even talking about stuff like this. I don't even know why are you feeling like this. Remember during x factor when I wanted to take you on dates but didn't have the money? You always snuck some of it in my bag so I could take you out. Do you think I didn't realise it? You also paid for all my stuff during our outings. You shared your clothes with me when I was your size and then you bought me nail paints when you realised how much I liked them even though your mom had sent you money to buy contact lens. And when I outgrew you, you bought me a sweater from your birthday and christmas money cause you were worried I wouldn't be able to keep warm and still you wore that ratty sweater.." Harry takes a shaking breath and wipes his eyes before continuing, "when the first album was announced you sold your watch to take me to leeds. You talked to me when I had no one Louis. So why the hell are we talking about stupid things like money. Whatever we have is not mine but ours Lou. Keeping you happy and secure is my only motivation. All this is only for you." Harry says as he wipes his eyes and then does the same to Louis before pulling him in a hug. 

"You are such a drama queen." Louis mutters as he wipes his still falling tears and secretly hoping Harry would forget about Louis mentioning a blog. 

"Well seems like you are rubbing off on me." Harry places a small kiss on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lou wake up." Harry pokes Louis' sides.

"Umph. Is the article out?" Louis cracks open an eye to see Harry nod.

Louis wakes up quickly after that, "What are they saying?"

"Didn't check yet." Harry frowns.

"Give me a minute." Louis rushes to the bathroom to get fresh. He needs to be in his senses to do this.

Louis and Harry quietly sat in front of the laptop and read the tweets together. Soon their twitter crashed.

"Do you think that we caused the crash?" Harry asks as he nervously pushes his hair back.

"Yeah most definitely. Wait, let me check from my fan account." Louis quickly enters his ID hoping twitter is back up. 

"Yep definitely us. Or you. Look at the trends." Louis says. 

#HarryStylesIsGay

#LarryCrashTwitter

#LarryStyles

#LouisAndHarry 

#ItsOkayToBeGay 

Harry Styles 

Lourry

#HolyTrinity 

 

"Seems like the article gave out my first name." Louis sighs. _Most of the people from college would have already figured it out._

"Yeah. Want to read it? We didn't even read it." Harry switches the tab to show it to Louis . 

"Another Member Of holy trinity comes out as gay." Harry reads the headline, "Harry Styles of HT has confirmed to be visiting college to meet his long term boyfriend Louis.  When these unclear pics were out no one knew what to make of them till we got an exclusive confirmation from his management. Although who is this Louis is still a mystery to us.

_Harry Styles with his long term boyfriend Louis._

This Friday morning Harry Styles was spotted .. blah blah." Harry stops reading.

"It's pretty long eh? Longer than my college assignments." Louis mutters as he goes through his feed.

"Lou when did you make this account!" Harry says as he sees all supportive tweets on Louis' feed.

"Umm when I was in x factor I think." Louis types a new tweet.

@tommo91:  _So finally it is out now.. Harry is my boyfriend. Good to get that off my chest. @harry_styles_

 "Lou! Are you sure you want to do that?!"

"Yeah. They'll think it's probably a joke." 

"How many followers do you have?" 

"Umm.. around 7000. Oh wait many people replied!" Louis clicks to read the replies. 

_ HarryHTlove: @tommo91 Fan account on your bf? Pretty embarrassing :P _

_ ZaynMHT: @tommo91 haha nice one. But seriously. He is my bf xD _

_ Lila0412: You wish tommo! @tommo91  _

"Hazzz no one believes me." Louis fake cries.

"Well.." Harry pulls out his phone and taps it a few times before smugly looking at Louis who narrows his eyes and looks back to his twitter. 

Harry_Styles: @tommo91 right. My boyfriend with a secret fan account. You are never living this down :P

"HAROLD YOU DID NOT." Louis shouted and refreshed his page. But twitter crashed again. 

-

"Lou I will be back before you know it. I swear love. The management wants to discuss some things." Harry tries to convince Louis from his grumpy mood. 

"Whatever. You promised Harry. It would be just us this weekend!"

"Louis stop behaving like a kid. I will get your favourite takeaway on my way back. I swear ok. Love you!" Harry collects his keys from the bowl near the entrance and walks out. 

_Great._  Louis huffs and makes his way back to the room. But stops when he sees the tiny studio that Harry often uses.

Soon he is recording a song he had written a long time ago but never thought of publishing it. He sings it A cappella since he doesn't have the music for it. But he knows that right now it is the right time to publish it on his blog. 

_So have you heard Harry Styles is out. Those of you who have struggled or still are struggling with your sexuality know that it is so difficult to figure yourself out and find what you truly want. I just hope this song gives you hope to find your home like I had found mine when I was 17. This song is called Home_.

Louis is had just posted it when he hears Harry come in carrying two cartons of pizza. 

"PIZZZAAAAAAaaaa." Louis screams and runs to tackle Harry.

\- 

Later that evening, Louis is snuggling Harry on the couch as he sees some videos on his phone with earphones while Harry watches something on TLC.

"Harry! Look at this video! I mean you would like it." Louis says as he casts the video to their TV. 

"How did you do that?" Harry asks as he watches YouTube play on their TV. 

"You are so old.. see this video about marble nails. It seemed interesting. Since you like to.. experiment with your nails and stuff."

"Its cool Louis. Would have to ask Lou to do it for me next time I see her." Harry says looking at the video.

"Nooo! I bet I could do them." "Babe no offence but I highly doubt that." Harry rolls his eyes.

"You want to bet?" Louis looks at Harry challengingly. 

"If I win, you will have a green smoothie everyday." Harry smirks. "And if I win then we both eat whatever I want. And you cook for me whenever I want. And no veggies for a week!" Louis says as he gets up to get the nail paints. 

Louis comes back with a bowl of water, tissues, nail polish remover, Black and white paints and cotton pads.

"Wait I should probably film this." Harry props the camera on a pillow at an angle so both of them can be seen in it.

Louis ignores Harry and starts on his marble nails. 

It ends up in a mess.

"Fuck fuck." Louis says as he pulls his hand out which has fully turned black. From his finger tips till his wrist.  Some paint is weirdly hanging from his nails so he tries to remove it from his other hand which also then turns black.

"HARRRYYY HELP!!" Louis screams as he looks at Harry who is laughing. "I can't believe this is funny to you." Louis says and attacks Harry with his hands.

Or at least tries to until Harry somehow twists them so his own hands hit his face and there is a black imprint of the cheek. 

"Lou you should be put under adult supervision I swear." Harry sighs as he helps Louis wash his hands and face after a painful removal of paint using acetone. 

"Yeah. Under a proper adult cause clearly you couldn't be of any help." Louis mutters. 

"Hey don't go grumpy on me!" Harry drags Louis out of the bathroom and towards their bed. 

"Harry tomorrow is monday." Louis says as he lies down. Harry sits next to him and strokes his hair.

"I don't want to go to college."

"You have to babe."

"I know. Harry I am really sleepy and moody. You know what I would love right now?" Louis asks sleepily.

"Want my mouth on you?" Harry smirks.

Soon Louis finds himsleft drifting off with satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture credit goes to someone else


End file.
